This invention relates to a method of managing a virtual computer operating on a physical computer. This invention particularly relates to start-up processing for a virtual computer.
As the cloud computing becomes widespread, a user can carry out a service by using a plurality of physical computers (resources) installed in a datacenter providing a cloud service. In the datacenter, a plurality of virtual computers can be constituted by using a single physical computer (resource).
On the virtual computer, an OS for executing the service of the user and the like runs. The virtual computer is stored as an image file in a storage medium such as an HDD of the physical computer, and the virtual server can be moved to another physical computer by replacing of the HDD or migration of the image file to another physical computer.
Thus, an administrator or the like of the datacenter can migrate the virtual computer to another physical computer, and can start the virtual computer.
In the conventional management method, a malicious administrator or the like can acquire the image file of the virtual computer, and can start the virtual computer on another physical computer. In other words, there is such a problem that the obtaining of data and the hacking of the virtual server can be easily carried out.
As a method for restraining the virtual computer from being started at a timing not intended by a user, there is known a method involving restraining the start-up of the virtual computer in a case where a WWN corresponding to a virtual HBA assigned to the virtual computer has a value meaning start-up restraining (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-033403).